Le sabre et le chrysanthème
by Sedna Matanza
Summary: Naruto, le savais-tu ? En période de paix, les héros ne deviennent que des criminels de guerre. Que comptes-tu faire, dans ton monde idéal ? Ce qui fait de vous des shinobis, ce sont les conflits, les guerres, l'incompréhension et les tensions. Vous n'êtes que des armes vivantes au service d'un pays. Sans conflits, qu'êtes vous ?


_Bonjour à tous !_

_ Je vous présente ici le prologue d'une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis un bout de temps. J'ai bien conscience que ce prologue est un peu nébuleux, mais je ne souhaitais pas en dévoiler trop dès le début._  
_ Dans cette histoire, pas de combats épiques ni de scène d'action à couper le souffle, pas de couples ni d'amours tragiques; je me penche plutôt sur le côté psychologique des ninjas et aussi sur cette immense contradiction qui fait de des armes vivantes aspirent par dessus tout à la paix._  
_ J'espère que ce récit vous plaira._

_ Je profite de cet espace pour remercier Bbj qui me supporte depuis plusieurs mois avec mes questions, mes réflexions et qui me conseille quant à cette histoire, et Dream-Theater qui a eu aussi son mot à dire._

* * *

Elle regardait son reflet sans se reconnaître. Ce visage là lui semblait si étranger... Comme si quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans ce corps qui n'était plus le sien. Elle avait remplacé ses longs cheveux châtains par son ancienne coupe courte aux épis blonds. Elle ne recouvrait plus ses lèvres de rouge carmin et ne fardait plus ses yeux.

Elle ne portait plus ce masque artificiel qui faisait d'elle Mayu et non plus Shun et cela la perturbait.

Alors elle restait ainsi droite et immobile devant son miroir à se demander ce que diable elle fichait ici, avant de serrer son ventre de ses bras et de mettre à trembler violemment. Les premières larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle s'accroupit au sol, se terrant contre le mur derrière elle.

Shun se sentait perdue.

Lorsque le psychiatre entra dans la chambre et la trouva ainsi prostrée, il sut. Il sut combien les jours, les mois à venir seraient pénibles et douloureux. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais aider complètement cette jeune femme brisée à retrouver celle qu'elle était. Il sut et cela l'écœura. Avec des gestes lents et doux, il aida la jeune femme à se relever puis à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit rapidement sa tension avant de lui administrer par intraveineuse un puissant calmant qui la plongerait dans un profond sommeil pour les heures à venir.

L'homme sortit en silence de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Dans le même mouvement, le ninja qui était appuyé le dos contre le mur faisant face à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, suivit le mouvement.

« Ca va être long... », commença le médecin, répondant ainsi à la question muette du militaire. « Elle est complètement perdue et en proie à une grande confusion. Elle a passé cinq années éprouvantes là-bas, je ne vous apprends rien. Prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas une tâche aisée mais on peut en limiter les dégâts quant aux séquelles. Là, c'était encore tout autre chose. Cette femme a dû se mettre dans la peau d'une prostituée et agir en tant que tel durant plusieurs années. Ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans ce monde clos a été vécu de manière bien plus intense que n'importe quelle autre mission d'infiltration. A cause de la violence morale de cette mission, elle s'est attachée à son environnement comme à une bouée de sauvetage et elle a été amenée à concevoir la vie comme toutes ces autres femmes. Peu à peu, elle a perdu pied et n'a pas réussi à s'accrocher à son ancienne vie. Ce qui est parfaitement normal au demeurant, rajouta-t-il en remarquant le froncement de sourcils mécontents du ninja qui marchait avec lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu mener cette mission à bien si elle n'avait pas fait corps, pardonnez l'expression, avec son rôle. Elle a tenu un journal très précis de son quotidien -qu'on vous a remis- et s'est peu à peu plongée dans cet univers. Les liens qu'elle a créé avec cette gamine par exemple, la mère de l'enfant, ils seront ancrés à elle à jamais. Ces filles l'ont soutenu comme elle a aussi donné de sa personne. A cet instant précis, Shun est partagée entre deux loyautés, celle de sa patrie et celle de l'affection. Quelque part, elle est bien consciente de l'enjeu de cette mission et arrive à avoir ce détachement mais dans le même temps, elle se demande si parler n'est pas trahir celles qui lui ont tant donné. Pour simplifier les choses, elle doit choisir qui trahir. Sa patrie et l'Alliance ou alors livrer ce qu'elle sait sur ces filles, ou plutôt cette fille dans le cas présent, et ainsi la trahir. Elle doit choisir entre Shun et Mayu.

— Le choix est pourtant évident, fit platement le shinobi.

Le psychiatre eut un faible soupir. « Pour vous, sûrement, vous avez assez de recul pour savoir où vous placer votre loyauté. Cette fille a passé presque six ans à se faire passer pour une prostituée, elle a été coupée du monde et sa réalité s'est limitée à cette maison. Les conséquences psychiques sont bien plus importantes que ce que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer. »

Le ninja haussa les épaules, visiblement très peu convaincu ou concerné par ce que racontait le médecin. Lui, il avait besoin de n'importe quel membre de sa bridage. L'Alliance et Konoha restaient particulièrement fragiles, même après la victoire de l'Alliance et chaque ninja devait pouvoir assurer les défenses des seigneurs et des civils au plus vite. Chaque blessé, c'était un homme en moins sur le terrain et une chance en plus que cette faible paix s'écroule sur elle-même.

« Vous recevrez une copie de mon rapport, en même temps que je le remettrai à Kakashi, indiqua le médecin.

— Merci. »

Le shinobi bifurqua dans un couloir opposé à celui qu'emprunta le médecin. Ce dernier n'était pas mécontent de ne plus se trouver en compagnie du chef d'unité de sa patiente. Bien que médecin militaire, il n'avait aucun grade dans l'armée et celui qui convenait très bien. Il était pas médic-nin et n'aspirait pas à le devenir un jour. Il avait besoin de tout le recul possible sur la profession s'il voulait espérer aider au mieux ses patients. Cette guerre apporterait son lot de traumatismes, il le savait. Dans les mois à venir, son service croulerait sous le travail, une fois que la paix entérinée, les hommes se souviendraient qu'au-delà de leur joie et du soulagement, ils avaient traversé l'inimaginable. La banalisation de la violence dans le monde ninja ne plaisait en aucun cas au médecin, mais il composait avec, se disant qu'au moins, il aidait ces hommes à s'en sortir. Ou du moins, à y voir clair dans le brouillard.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, et même si elle avait voulu maîtriser les soubresauts de son corps, elle n'aurait pas pu. Mais même ainsi, elle n'en restait pas moins l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans vie.

Adossé contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire dans son attitude nonchalante et les bras croisés, Kakashi ne quittait pas du regard la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle ne touchait pas au repas posé sur la table mais buvait par contre à petites gorgée le thé fumant qu'on lui avait servi. Depuis sa capture, la jeune femme ne mangeait rien et son état de santé ne tarderait pas à devenir un sujet d'inquiétudes pour la suite... Au moins acceptait-elle de de s'hydrater. Le ninja copieur poussa un discret soupir : il n'aimait pas les interrogatoires, surtout que celui-ci serait particulièrement éprouvant pour elle, il n'en doutait pas, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui y assisterait. Morino n'irait pas de main morte et la briserait moralement encore plus si cela était possible. Et cet entretien ressemblait à bien des égards à un jugement dans un tribunal qu'à une véritable enquête.

Pourtant, c'est bien une étape obligatoire pour la suite.

Le débat, houleux -et resté inachevé pour certains points- qui avait opposé les Kage avait au moins permis de les accorder sur une chose : cette gamine devait être entendue comme témoin au plus vite. Pour eux, pas de répit : la guerre avait beau être terminée, le monde n'en restait pas vacillant et affaibli les menaces bien réelles.

Le cas de l'Akatsuki était certes réglé, mais d'autres menaces planaient sur le monde ninja et en particulier sur Konoha, menace nommée Sasuke Uchiwa. Cette gamine permettrait peut-être d'appréhender un peu mieux ce cas-là...

Kakashi reporta son regard sur la fille. Malgré tout, constata-t-il, il restait en elle une pointe de fierté qui s'exprimait sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Mais sa posture droite et digne dans son chagrin, les regards scrutateurs qu'elle lançait à chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle et dans les tribunes, son visage fermé, tout trahissait le panache et l'élégance naturelle qui habitaient les prostituées. Kakashi avait déjà eu à faire à des concubines par le passé lors de missions d'espionnage lorsqu'il faisait encore parti des services spéciaux et toujours, il avait noté cette même attitude suffisante chez les filles de joies. Toutes restaient fières malgré leur condition qu'on jugeait souvent méprisable. Elles se riaient bien, elles, du dédain qu'on pouvait leur porter.

Il tourna son regard vers Naruto, assis de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas la jeune femme du regard et à cet instant son regard azur aurait pu embraser toute la salle tant il était brûlant d'espoir. Il attendait tellement des révélations de la jeune femme. Trop peut-être ? Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle était consigné dans un dossier papier que tous avaient lu avant que ne débute l'entretien, un travail de longue haleine de l'une des ninja appartenant aux services spéciaux et qui durant de nombreuses années s'était infiltrée parmi les filles de joie. Elle avait partagé le quotidien de la gamine assise au centre de la pièce et avait récolté nombres d'informations importantes.

Enfin, Ikibi Morino entra à son tour dans la salle et la jeune blonde planta son regard dans celui de l'homme, comme si elle le défiait. L'homme ne réagit pas et s'assit en face d'elle tandis que dans un coin de la salle, la greffière se préparait à noter chaque parole prononcée lors de l'interrogatoire.

« Ton nom ?

— Nozomi.

— Ton âge ?

— J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

— Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Un sourire étrange éclaira un instant le visage de Nozomi, un sourire mélancolique, triste et douloureux à la fois. Elle soutint le regard de l'homme avant de répondre à nouveau.

« Je suis accusée de collaboration avec l'Organisation Akatsuki », récita-t-elle mécaniquement comme une leçon trop bien apprise. « Je suis accusée de haute trahison envers ma patrie le Pays de la Foudre et le village caché de Kumo. ». Ibiki approuva d'un hochement de tête. Le visage impassible, il ouvrit la première page de l'épais dossier posé devant lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme pris la parole.

« Je veux voir ma fille ». Sa voix sonna ferme et résolue et son regard avait changé. Elle exigeait, probablement décidée à ne rien dire tant que sa requête n'aurait pas été approuvée. La jeune femme soutenait le regard dur du chef de la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha. Elle ne le craignait pas, n'ayant de toute façon qu'une seule chose à perdre. Cette seule et même chose qui changerait le cours de l'entretien. La réponse tomba comme un couperet, sentence dure et irrévocable.

« Non. Ta fille est le gage que tu nous dises que ce nous voulons savoir et que tu répondes à nos questions. Vois cela comme tu le veux, de la cruauté, du chantage, ça ne changera rien. Si tu coopères, cela pourra aller vite. Tout dépend de toi. ».

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, son visage résolu se décomposant instantanément. La douleur du chagrin n'entachait décidément rien à sa beauté et même ainsi, elle restait belle. Le ninja copieur devina sans peine qu'une tempête devait faire rage dans son esprit, déchirée entre ses sentiments, ce qu'en quoi elle croyait. Ceux en qui elle croyait. Elle garda longtemps les yeux fermés, luttant sûrement contre le sanglot et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début. Il fallait admettre que malgré tout ce qu'elle encaissait en peu de temps, elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme en public, Kakashi ne pouvant présumer de ce qu'elle faisait dans sa cellule.

« D'accord », fit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

— Je mène cet interrogatoire au nom de l'Alliance. Je suis Ikibi Morino, chef de la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha. Quand, comment et pourquoi es-tu entrée à la solde de l'Akatsuki ? »

* * *

_Voici pour le prologue. J'espère avoir réussi à attirer votre attention !__N'hésitez pas à commenter, que ce soit positif ou négatif_


End file.
